


Расплата

by bhbyf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: За все в этой жизни приходится платить





	Расплата

– Доброе утро, сэр! Ну, и погодка сегодня! 

Охранник в холле приветливо улыбается, едва не машет рукой – но удерживается, не по статусу. 

– Да, погода та еще, – важно кивает он в ответ. 

– Удачного дня, сэр!

– И вам, Крис!

Охранник гордо улыбается – ему явно приятно, что его имя запомнили, что для начальника он – не один из этих тысяч анонимных сотрудников, шныряющих по зданию, он сам по себе, он Крис. Этот охранник – просто бич для всех здешних сотрудников и посетителей: дотошный, злобный, придирчивый. На этой работе у Криса есть только один любимец, с которым можно быть вежливым и обходительным, добрым и внимательным. Остальные обойдутся, будь то хоть мелкий клерк, хоть госпожа президент, хоть иностранная делегация. Его работа – охранять, а не комплименты с улыбками раздаривать. 

Пока он поднимается до своего офиса, его не оставляют в покое ни на минуту: постоянно кто-то подходит, здоровается, протягивает руку для пожатия; что-то спрашивают, что-то говорят, суют какие-то бумаги. Во всем здании, кажется, нет человека, который бы его не знал – и который не был с ним связан рабочими вопросами. Как говорится, популярнее кинозвезд и музыкальных исполнителей. 

Очутившись в собственном кабинете, он едва успевает повесить пальто, как входит Кэт, с кофе и замысловатым пирожным на блюдце:

– Мы тут с девчонками себе за кофе ходили, ну, и вам взяли заодно…

– Спасибо.

– Можем и обед для вас заказать…

– Не откажусь! 

– Договорились!

Кэт краснеет и выскальзывает из кабинета. Наверняка Кэт пришлось побороться за честь зайти к нему. Или у них там очередь, расписанная на долгие годы? Как ни крути, секретарш на разных этажах и в разных отделах несколько десятков, как минимум. А он такой один. 

У него остается где-то минут пять до того момента, как прибежит Пикери советоваться по какому-нибудь юридическому вопросу.

Пяти минут ему мало – но приходится вкладываться, тут не увильнешь. Не скажешь же президенту: подождите в коридоре, я пока понаслаждаюсь собой… Хотя, можно и попробовать. Вполне возможно, что и прокатит. 

Гриндевальд самодовольно усмехается: «Ну, что, Альбус, кто из нас выше поднялся? К кому на поклон бегают президенты? За кем увиваются коллеги? Кому готовы разбиться в лепешку – но услужить подчиненные? Фан-клуб из зависимых, забитых учителей и неуравновешенных студентов? Спасибо, оставь себе. У меня поклонники на порядок лучше!»

Радостно, словно мальчишка, Гриндевальд делает сложный пируэт на стуле – и неожиданно видит себя в зеркале. Разом уходят и радость, и самодовольство. Почему-то кажется, что чужое лицо смотрит на Гриндевальда почти укоризненно. 

С другой стороны, за все надо платить. Грейвс за такое отношение платил добротой, уважением, отзывчивостью, способностями, работой без перерывов и выходных, умением и желанием запомнить эти сотни безликих людишек по именам и не путать их… А ему, Гриндевальду, достаточно только потерпеть чужое лицо. Разве это так уж сложно и дорого?


End file.
